Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus which superposes information on an image which has been captured by imaging (hereinafter, this image will be called an imaged image) and displays the imaged image together with the superposed information, an information display system to which the information display apparatus is applied, a control method for the information display apparatus, and a program which is used to achieve the control method.
Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of techniques and systems which use augmented reality have been published (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242816, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-058838). More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242816 describes that the display contents of augmented reality are changed according to an imaging direction and a user profile, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-058838 describes that, when numerous display targets of augmented reality exist in an input image, display priority is determined by performing weighting to the display targets in the imaged image.
However, in the above techniques of the related art, there are following problems. That is, in such a mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-242816, if a plurality of augmented reality markers exist in a document which is in a certain direction, contents corresponding to all the pertinent markers are displayed, whereby a user is burdened with viewing of these markers.
Moreover, in such a mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-058838 corresponding to a plurality of markers, since markers are processed in the whole imaged area for the purpose of weight determination, the number of processes inevitably increases in proportion to an increase of the number of the markers. Consequently, for example, there are fears that a load to the mechanism such as an apparatus or a system becomes high, and that it takes a long time for the processes.
The present invention has been completed in order to solve the above problems, and an object thereof is to provide an information display system capable of reducing a trouble about display caused by display of content information corresponding to numerous markers and reducing process loads, and a control method for the information display system.